movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Casper/Trailer Transcripts
These are the transcripts for Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Casper trailers. Theatrical Trailer 1 * Rocky: Ready, Bullwinkle? * Bullwinkle: Ready, Rock! * Rocky: Then Ally!!! * Bullwinkle: Opp!!!! * Narrator: Rocky and Bullwinkle are back in their brand new adventures. * Rocky: This is gonna be blast. * Bullwinkle: It sure is! * Narrator: And now.....They are taking a trip to the haunted castle. * Rocky: This place is spooky. * Bullwinkle: It sure is. * Narrator: And they meet something is “Friendly.” * Casper: Hi, guys! * Rocky and Bullwinkle: GHOST!!!!!! (Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation) * Rocky: You’ve been making friends, every year? * Casper: Yeah, because I’m Casper the Friendly Ghost! * Rocky: Can you believe it, Bullwinkle? That ghost is not that scary after all! * Bullwinkle: Seen friendly to me! * Natasha: Moose and Squirrel are located in this castle, Boris. * Boris: You said it, Natasha! * Rocky: Hokey Smokes! It’s Boris and Natasha! * Casper: Don’t worried, boys. My uncles can take care of them. * Stinkie: Smelegram! (Stinkie use his smells on Boris and Natasha) * Rocky: You three always have to do that? * Stretch: We always do a fun things to evil fleshies. * Natasha: Did you see that, Boris? Moose and squirrel are being protected by those ghosts! * Boris: Hoo-boy! Fearless Leader is not going to like this. * Narrator: Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation feature probably presents. Everyone favorites talking moose, a flying squirrel and a friendly ghost are taking a lot of adventures. * Casper: Don’t worried, Rocky and Bullwinkle. Everything is going to be alright. * Narrator: Universal and DreamWorks, “Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Casper.” Coming soon to theater. * Fatso: I wouldn’t miss it! Theatrical Trailer 2 (Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation) * Narrator: This summer. Evil. Meet. It’s. Moose! * Bullwinkle: Good even America. Bullwinkle is here to say... Forgot my mind! * Narrator: A criminal is ready to take over the world. * Fearless Leader: I want you two to destroy moose and squirrel immediately. * Boris and Natasha: Yes, Fearless Leader! * Rocky: Bullwinkle, we have to get away from those villains before they try to kill us. * Bullwinkle: Right, Rocky. * Narrator: In order to get away from those villains, they went to... (thunder) * Narrator: The Haunted Castle! * Rocky: This place is spooky. * Bullwinkle: It sure is. * Narrator: And it’s “Friendly.” * Casper: Hi, guys! * Rocky and Bullwinkle: GHOST!!!!! * Narrator: From the film that brought you “Mr. Peabody and Sherman.” * Natasha: Moose and Squirrel are located in this castle, Boris. * Boris: You said it, Natasha! * Rocky: Hokey Smokes! It’s Boris and Natasha! * Bullwinkle: They’ve been trying to kill us all of these years. * Casper: Don’t worried, boys. My uncles can take care of them. * Stretch: Hello, evil fleshies! * Boris and Natasha: GHOSTS!!!!! * Boris: Those ghosts are trying to scare us, Fearless Leader. * Fearless Leader: THERE’S NO SUCH THING AS GHOSTS, BADENOV!!! * Natasha: What can we do if there’s ghosts, but Fearless Leader‘s doesn’t believe us? * Boris: I don’t know, Natasha. * Casper: Come with me, Rocky and Bullwinkle, we’ll try and stay away from those villains. * Rocky and Bullwinkle: Right, Casper! * Natasha: Did you see that, Boris? Moose and squirrel are being protected by those ghosts! * Boris: Hoo-boy! Fearless Leader is not going to like this. * Narrator: Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation features presents. Everyone favorites talking moose, a flying squirrel and a friendly ghost are taking a lot of adventures. * Fatso: Oh-boy, Where are we going? * Stinkie: You’ll see, Fatso! * Rocky: Ghosts, you can count on Bullwinkle and me. * Casper: Don’t worried, Rocky and Bullwinkle. Everything is going to be alright. * Narrator: Universal and DreamWorks, “Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Casper.” (The Ghostly Trios save Bullwinkle) * Bullwinkle: Thanks, guys! * Stretch: No problem, Moose! Category:Transcripts